Farewell
by AlfredUSUK
Summary: When you lose someone you hold dear, what happens? ((First FanFiction! Please tell me what I need to work on and what you liked! Ignore minor spelling mishaps. thx xD!))


**_I was stunned._**

The man looked down at the tombstone in disbelief. He had known his friend for so long, and to think, his friend could just kill himself out of no where. His friend had always said he was too into himself to die this way, but the man knew that was just a hoax to get his friends to stop worrying. He stroked his friends face. It was cold like leather. Not a pleasant feeling. The man's palm then cascaded down the deceased body until he reached the his friends hands, which were placed over the chest with a bouquet of flowers clasped between them. The body's hands were clammy, unlike the warm tenderness the man was so used to. The man knelt down on the prayer booth and began to recite his final wishes. The man soon opened his eyes and continued to examine the body. The blanket over the body concealed the one bullet hole that had went through the dead man's heart. The man took one last look at his partner's face. How serious his friend looked! His friend used to be so lively, but as the man he thought he knew lay in the coffin, he realized his friend had a dark secret no one had realized until it was too late. The man wasn't sure what he knew now.

**_Come back. Please come back._**

The man felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, only to see his college Kiku standing behind him. The man then remembered that it was not his private time with the body, and that there were other people in the funeral home. Most of the people the man didn't even know. It is astonishing that all the people that were at the funeral were normally just the random people his friend would invite if he was short on party guests. They barely knew him and yet they were the criers. The man said his last prayer and got up from the bench. Kiku quickly and quietly took his place.

**_How can I live without him?_**

The man was ready to leave. Out of no where, he was approached by the owner of the funeral home. "Mr. Kirkland, I am so sorry for your lose. Your partner will be greatly missed," she spoke hoarsely, trying to prove she had sympathy for him. How could she have sympathy for him? Had she known his friend for over 250 years? Highly unlikely. Had she been with the deceased everyday, the good and the bad? Not possible. Had she raised him, taken him as her own, and nurtured him to be a man of success? They both hadn't, apparently.

Arthur swatted the thoughts away and nodded in approvel. She was just doing her job. "Thank you," Arthur said as he turned to leave. Being emotionless was best in times like these. Arthur was ready to just ready to go home and shut away the truth. Maybe practicing some spells or retrying baking would satisfy his sadness.

The owner then cleared her throat. "Sir, there is one more thing I was informed to tell you...from the police.

Arthur stopped and turned around. The man couldn't confirm what the police wanted from him. "What?" He asked, now the lady having his full attention.

**_This has to be a huge joke. He was always good at those._**

The woman cleared her throat. "Your friends death note..it...well...it was addressed to you," she stated as she handed Arthur the paper.

Arthur gasped as he snatched the paper away. He quickly began reading it, quick enough to contain his excitement, but also slow enough so he could comprehend what his friend was saying.

_Dear Arthur,_

_It pains me to right this, but you must know why I made this happen. There is nothing you could have done to stop it. It is not your fault. It is no ones fault. I have been causing you way to much heartbreak over the years, and I decided it needed to stop. I have felt so bad ever since that day I broke away from you, and the pain got too severe. I just couldn't bare to live anymore. I know your love for me will last forever, but I encourage you to move on. I will be watching over you for as long as you live and I will be with you until the end of all time. I will never ever forget you, Arthur. I love you._

_Farewell, Bro',_

_ Love,_

_ Al_

Arthur then folded the paper two times into a small rectangle. The last fold he firmly creased and then took out his pen. On the clear side of the fold, he frantically scribbled the words _I love you too _on the paper. Arthur wiped a tear from his eye and started back to the coffin. The bench was empty and the service was about to end. The hours had ticked by so fast! He softly put the letter into Alfred's coat pocket so he could have it in the afterlife and to his grave. Arthur then patted the man he so desperately loved on the chest and once more knelt down onto the prayer booth. Arthur leaned in the coffin until his face was over Alfred's. His kissed his three fingers and had them touch Alfred's cheek. Arthur leaned in closer so his mouth was next to Alfred's ear. And as if his friend were still alive, Arthur whispered in his silky tone the two words that would be the his last, for he would fall silent until his death twenty hours later from a kitchen fire he accidentely created. And those final words were:

**_Goodbye...Alfred._**

And thus the reign of the all powerful USUK ends _forever._


End file.
